Stefan and Elena's Turning Point
by writingforrelease
Summary: Stelena's first night-adults only! I tried to capture Stefan's struggle w/ wanting Elena, but wanting to keep her safe by fighting his urges. I wanted to show her compassion too. I am VERY descriptive though so its lemon & smut mixed with love! Just think how tender, loving, yet restrained Stefan would be, but how hot & intense it would get b/c he couldn't help it. Review PLEASE!


**A.N. 3/31/13: I'm pretty new to TVD, but I started watching a few weeks ago and now I'm hooked! I just started watching around March 15th and I'm all caught up through Season 4, Episode 18 if that proves how crazily I'm into this show! What can I say? I'm a sucker for a heartthrob. Anyway, like many of you TVD fans, the episode "Turning Point" really stuck with me and as a red blooded adult I kept having fantasies of how that night really turned out for Stefan and Elena, so I came on to my trusted fanfiction site to find a story that would help me fill in the gaps, but to my surprise and dismay, there didn't seem to be that many great stories about that night! Maybe it's because it was so long ago for fans that have watched from the beginning or maybe it's just because the audience is so young that they can't quite think that naughty yet, but whatever it is, you're in luck! Because I'm not that young and I do think like that, so guess what TVD, you finally did it! You finally got be to bring out my inner writer to complete the story that network television couldn't tell. I present to you, the tale of Stefan and Elena's beautiful first night (for adults only!). I hope you all like it because to be honest, I've toyed around with creating fiction for other beloved stories (Twilight, Avatar, Before Sunset), but never before have I put fingers to keyboard. I guess this really was an inspiration for me, so please feel free to review. Also, let me know if there are any other good renditions of what happened that night out there, I'd love to read them. Oh yes and of course, none of these characters or stories belongs to me. All rights belong to the L. J. Smith, the CW, the TVD production house and team. Thank you to them for bringing us these entertaining stories that allow our imaginations to run wild!**

* * *

**Stefan and Elena's Turning Point - A Short Story of Fanfiction**

"I know what I want. Stefan I love you."

At those words his heart broke and swelled at the same time. He shut his eyes in personal damnation, but he couldn't help himself. He knew he loved her too, and he was too damned selfish to stay away now that he knew she loved him back. So he did the only thing he knew to do. He ran back to her and kissed her. Kissed her to make up for all this time that he'd been strong, all this time that he'd wanted to kiss her, the more than one hundred years that he'd waited to find her. He put all of his longing, his apology, his love into this kiss.

The kiss was deep, beautiful and chaste and he had meant to keep it that way, but it had been too long waiting for her, keeping himself away from her. As her hands travelled up his back, he couldn't help the shivers of longing that kept traveling up and down his body. He asked, "Do you want to come in?"

"Yes." She answered.

He held her hand as he led her in through the front door. Even his hand burned at the touch of her now. As soon as they were through the foyer, he had to kiss her again, taste her lips on his. It had been too long. Why had he tried to stay away from her for so long? It was like the blood; the longer he had stayed away, the harder it became to resist once he had a taste.

Their kiss became deeper as their tongues met and danced around in each other's mouths. Their kisses became urgent, like satisfying and creating a hunger all at once. All of a sudden, he could feel the rush again. Oh no, it was like the blood again. He could feel the fangs ripping through his gums and the blood pumping through the veins on his face. "Elena, no." as he turned from her.

Startled but not shaken, she placed her hand on his back. "Don't."

"Elena, I can't."

"Yes, you can. Don't hide from me."

Somehow he believed her. He knew he could trust her. But could he trust himself? Yes, he had to. He loved this woman more than anything in the world. He would never let anything, including himself hurt her. So he turned around.

She stared into his red eyes and what he saw staring back at him amazed him. He didn't see the face of someone looking at a monster. He saw the face of the woman he loved, who loved him back, completely and fully, no matter what he was. At that moment she moved to kiss him and, although every fiber in his body told him not to, he couldn't stop her. So he kissed her back with the passion of his human side, completely shutting out the fervor of his daemon side. And then as fast as it had come on, it faded. He couldn't believe it. Her acceptance of his vampire side had actually made him more human by touching his humanity.

"Do you want to go upstairs?" Elena prodded.

"Are you sure?" He was hesitant.

"Yes. I want to be with you Stefan." Elena answered.

Stefan looked into her eyes searching for some sign of fear, but when all he could see was trust staring back at him, he decided he would try for her. She led him down the hall and he followed guardedly. They started up the stairs, but Stefan paused as concern passed over him again. Elena turned around and looked at him. She caressed his face and brought him into another kiss as if to say _trust me_. It was as though she was one hundred and sixty two and not him.

He slowly entered his room as if he were a spy entering enemy territory. Elena still held onto his hand and drew him into the middle of his room. He wanted this so badly, but he was so nervous as well. He had to prolong it a bit longer; get his emotions and reactions under control. He dropped her hands. She made a move to protest, but he put a finger to her lips and replaced it with his own lips for a soft, quick peck. "Just wait. I want to make this right." He then picked up a box of matches on the table and went around the room lighting every candle in a deliberately slow fashion, allowing the warring feelings inside him to subside a bit. Elena watched him move around the room calmly, but his actions only seemed to heighten her desires. He could sense it in her quickening heart rate, which did not help him to still his own urges.

Finally, with each candle lit, he turned down the lights and approached her. In the dark, his slow prowl over to her seemed to her almost like a hunter stalking his prey and Elena couldn't help herself, but it turned her on a little. She tried to stay calm. She was nervous because she was excited, but she didn't want him to think she was nervous because she was scared.

Finally, he touched her cheek and looked into her eyes. She turned her face into his hand and caressed the outside of the hand she cherished so much. She brushed against the daylight ring that she was thankful for everyday that it gave her more time to spend with him. These actions calmed her and steeled her resolve to make Stefan know how much she loved him tonight.

"I'm scared Elena. I don't want to hurt you."

"I'm not. I love you."

"Don't you see that's why I'm scared most of all. I love you too. What would I do if I ever hurt you?"

"That's exactly why I'm not scared. I know you love me too much to ever be able to really hurt me." She countered.

The statement confused Stefan, but he couldn't help it. He had to kiss her anyway. That was the first time he had said it and he was going to be damned if his confusion, fear or anger was going to darken him saying those words to her. Not when they were the truest and purest thing he knew about his existence. So he kissed her deep and hard and she kissed him back with such trust and love that his muscles and mind eased and he was able to fall back into the state of desire that their mouths had brought them to earlier.

Elena had never left that state and began to pull at Stefan's shirt, which he helped her take off with ease. He helped her to remove hers as well. They both kicked off their shoes and Elena unbuttoned her pants, but then Stefan put a hand on hers and said, "Slowly Elena, please." He kissed her gently again, and she surrendered as they backed up together toward the bed. While still holding and kissing her, he laid her gently down on the bed. He looked at her then with such adoration and love, she smiled back up at him and reached for him to join her, which he did. His hand caressed her hair as he placed gentle kisses on her lips, then her cheeks and then he moved to her ears. He began to kiss and then suck on her right ear, which altered the feeling completely. As he began to suck, Elena felt a blaze of hot liquid fire shoot into her belly and it made her breath catch in her throat. She thought it would make Stefan stop, but she was pleased when he didn't. "Who's taking it slow now?" she asked with a winning smile on her face. It made him chuckle into her ear, which tickled and made her giggle as well.

"Sorry, part of me is still human." Stefan explained.

"Always good to know Mr. Salvatore." Elena smiled at him. "Now where were we?" she asked as she pulled him in for another kiss. It deepened back into a passionate flame and he proceeded to kiss down her neck. She noticed that he paused there for a moment, but didn't spend too much time in that area. _I knew he was stronger than he thought,_ she thought to herself and then let her thoughts clear to enjoy the rest of Stefan's worship of her body. He kissed the tops of her breasts, which made her arch her back into him and moan. She realized then how badly she wanted him to suck on them. As if reading her mind, he pulled down on the cups of her bra, exposing her already tightening nipples to the air. He stared at her breasts for a bit as if unable to believe his eyes. Then all at once, one of his hands was on a breast and the other was covered by his mouth. He began to rub the nipple of her left breast, while sucking on the nipple of her right. If he was holding back before, he was voracious now. It brought back the flame in the pit of her stomach times a hundred now. Her body began to writhe and she groaned ever so slightly with every suck of his lips. He then switched sides and allowed the other nipple to be lavished by his mouth for a rapturous few minutes. He then surprised her by blowing on the nipple ever so softly and making her body shiver as both a chill and fever seemed to run up and down her back and back down into her loins.

He then proceeded to travel down her body with kisses, peppering her stomach, which intermittently tickled her and turned her on. She loved it and she was on cloud nine. As she watched him, she even saw him smile and look at her as he tickled her, which made her heart swell.

As he got lower and lower, his face became more serious, as did the feeling in the pit of her stomach. When he got to the button of her jeans, he stared at it for a few seconds, as if pondering if this was the point of no return. Luckily for her, he decided to go for it anyway and slowly unbuttoned her fly and unzipped her jeans. He then reached for the sides of her jeans and pulled them down her hips, slowly and gracefully. Sometimes he was so gentle it was agony for Elena and it didn't help that he had looked her in the eyes the entire time he undressed her. She never knew it could be such a turn on just to watch him undress her. She felt like a present he had resisted until Christmas and now he was cherishing the opening of. When he had taken off her jeans, he proceeded to take off his own. She had to prop herself up to watch this and he still didn't stop staring into her eyes once. She loved every flex of his biceps and the tight muscles she'd never seen in his legs before. Once his jeans were off, he really was a site to behold. She looked him up and down, but it didn't matter. Once she reached his eyes again and they smoldered into hers with lust and love, she knew she wanted this man no matter what his body looked like. It was just a perk that he happened to be a perfect specimen of a man.

He stared at her too and couldn't help but speak, "You really are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen."

She smiled at this. "Well then what are you waiting for?" She replied demurely.

As an answer, he returned to the edge of the bed and brought his head to her stomach again, her arms still propped up behind her. He began to kiss her stomach again, and this time there were no giggles. She let her head fall back as her loose hair fell across the pillows and even tickled her own back. This time, Stefan brought his hand to her mound and began to rub over her panties, which made her head fly back up to meet his eyes that were staring at her intensely, almost asking for permission to proceed. The pressure of his fingers at her entrance made her realize just how aroused he had made her and she was sure that he could feel her wetness seeping through. She stared back at him and nodded that she was ready. He hooked his fingers into the sides of her panties and pulled them down slowly again, using the caress of her own panties to turn her on. The slow slide of the fabric seemed to set her skin ablaze. He then used his hands and lips to travel back up her legs, heating them even further, kissing and sliding his hands up her legs. He pushed her legs apart ever so slightly and as he kissed and caressed close to her inner upper thigh, her breathing became more ragged and her concentration on his actions more intense. How could he be so calm? It was almost unnerving. Elena knew what he was going to do, but she felt like she was in a dream. He paused for a moment on her inner thigh, near her artery and nuzzled it and kissed it ever so gently. Almost as if impressing on himself and her his willpower and restraint for blood when it came to her because of how precious she was to him.

He then moved closer and closer until both of his hands rested on either inner thigh. He closed his eyes and kissed her, gently at first, there on her most sacred of places. She in took a sharp inhale, but as be began to kiss her more deeply, she soon lost herself to the pleasure of it and watching him taste her down there and her face relaxed with pleasure. He then began to use his tongue, lapping it in and out of her like he was feeding on a delicious dish. The feeling was heady for Elena as she'd never felt anything so intense or felt so wanted, so hungered for before. Her hands moved down to hold his head and her fingers raked through his hair. She could feel the rush of hot liquid pooling down there and it was only made more intense when he moved up to lick and lave on her clit. It made her shiver and groan. Her eyes rolled back and her hips thrust forward to force more of herself into him. She couldn't get enough of his mouth on her now.

She was so enraptured that she didn't even notice him remove the hand with his daylight ring from her thigh and was completely caught off guard when she felt his index finger at her entrance. She let out a slight whimper at his touch and her face contorted in pleasure, which she hoped he wouldn't mistake for pain. Luckily he didn't and he slowly pushed his finger into her. Both of them could feel her tightness as her inner walls both fought against him and pulled him in further. He began to pull his finger in and out of her at a slow place, letting her body get used to this first foreign object of pleasure; all the while, continuing to lave and suck on the bead of pleasure on her body. Elena began to moan louder and louder and her hands moved from his head to her own body as she couldn't help but touch herself now. She leaned up a bit and removed her pesky bra and then laid back down again, propped up by the pillows and ran her hands up her stomach to her neck and finally to her own breasts. She couldn't help playing with her own breasts, pulling at her own nipples and biting her own lip as she watched Stefan devour her and insert his finger into her wet folds. As he was working, he looked up and watched Elena watching him and touching herself. He reached his free hand up and she placed it on one of her breasts to fondle with her. Again, Elena was so turned on and caught up in the flurry of their touching that she was caught by surprise when Stefan removed his finger from her. She let out a slight sigh at the loss of it, but was pleasantly surprised when he quickly replaced the emptiness with his index and middle fingers. This time her entire body was shocked with pleasure. The feeling of fullness combined with the sensation that his daylight ring was causing as it rubbed at her entrance and the friction he was now causing with his tongue on her clit was almost too much for Elena. He began to push his glorious fingers in and out faster and faster, pumping harder and harder, sucking at her essence. Her body began to writhe in ecstasy. Something was building in her and was about to break and fall over into a million pieces. She had no more control over it; she didn't want it, but she did. She couldn't see straight, she couldn't think straight. Her breathing quickened and whimpers were escaping her lips every second. No Stefan, yes Stefen, more, no more, I can't take it, don't stop. Until finally, "Aaaaaaaaaaaagh!" Elena's body released and a tidal wave of pleasure and euphoria crashed over her. The intensity was like nothing she'd ever known before and it kept coming, hit after hit after hit until it started to recede. Eventually, Stefan's fingers slowed their ministrations and his tongue once again became soft, gently kissing her bud and easing her down off of her flight of ecstasy, back into the safety and comfort of his bed.

As her breathing slowed back to normal and her body calmed down, her eyes opened and they caught his. He was now only slowly rubbing her mound, massaging it back down from its wild heights. He was just staring at her, no concerned face, no smug smile of satisfaction, just a pure look of awe and wonderment. She smiled and said, "Wow, that's never happened to me before." He smiled back at her, one of the biggest smiles she'd ever seen on him. "Well that makes me a very happy man."

"Well I'd like to thank you and make you an even happier man." Elena smiled coyly as Stefan raised his eyebrow at her and rested his head on her stomach. "Would you now? And how might you go about doing that?" He asked.

"Well come back up here and find out." She invited.

As he crawled back up her body, his lips left kisses all along her hips, her stomach, her breasts and her neck, followed by his hands, caressing the places his lips had touched, heating each spot with his fingers until her whole body began to buzz again.

He pecked along her jaw line until he finally brought his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. His hands ran through her hair in that way she loved as her hands traveled down his hands, to his forearms, to his strong biceps, which she wanted to hold her forever. As they kissed deeper and deeper she could feel her arousal returning again already. She pulled her legs out from underneath him and wrapped them around his hips. She also wrapped her arms around his lower back and began to pull his hips into hers. "Ready again already are we?" Stefan pulled out of their kiss and arched his eyebrow at her.

"Well not all of us are one hundred and sixty two Stefan." She bantered back playfully.

"Oh see, now that's going to cost you. You should never make fun of a guy's age in bed." Stefan warned as he smiled and swooped in for another kiss. Their mouths opened and accepted each other's fully again as their tongues danced around one another. The longer they kissed, the more they began to rub against one another and she could tell it was driving them both crazy. She could feel Stefan's arousal through his briefs against her opening. Although she hadn't seen it yet, she had gotten a glimpse at the outline of his size when he'd taken off his jeans earlier and it definitely looked to be larger than average. And it only seemed to be getting bigger the more she could feel it rubbing against her. She could admit that the prospect scared her a little, but excited her more and she wanted him insider her now more than ever.

She allowed her hands to travel down his back to the waistband of his briefs. She slid her hands in tentatively, but when he didn't stop her, her urgency took over and she slid her hands in completely and began to push his briefs down his legs. He propped himself up to help her which she took as a good sign. He broke their kiss to take his briefs the rest of the way off and she couldn't help but steal a peak. She was amazed and a little in awe by what she saw. Her eyes came back up to meet his and she couldn't believe what she saw in his face even more. Stefan looked uncomfortable, bashful even. "I don't want to hurt you Elena."

Elena couldn't help but be touched and even more turned on. In all ways he wanted to protect her. "Hey remember what I said? I know you'll never do anything to hurt me." She smiled at him and he gave her a small smile back. Then she reached for his face to pull him back into their kiss and wrapped her arms and legs back around him. As their kisses became more urgent and they both began to take in quicker and quicker breath, this time it was her lips that broke their kiss. She had to taste more of his body, so she rolled Stefan over onto his back and straddled him. She began a trail of kisses from his mouth to his nose, from one ear to the other, from his chin to his neck. His neck is where she took her time to caress his veins and kiss down each and every one. Each touch seemed like it almost burned him from the sound of his hitched breathing. But she could feel between her legs how it turned him on. As she licked up his neck, she also rode the wetness of herself along the length of him and felt how hard and turned on she made him. The head of his cock also began to tease her clit, which made Elena throw her head back in a groan.

The site of Elena on top of him exposed was too much. Stefan grabbed her and rolled her over onto her back again. He hitched up her legs around him and placed his body between them so that he was poised at her entrance. Then he looked deep into her eyes, searching her soul in that way that always undid her, but made her fly at the same time. "Are you sure about his?" She nodded her head almost imperceptibly not because she was being cautious, but because her arousal was overwhelming her. With that, he reached for her hands and placed them beside her head and positioned himself on top of her. She could feel the weight of him already pushing at the spot where she ached for him to enter. It scared and excited her beyond belief. "I promise I'll go slow." he whispered. And with that, he pushed himself into her folds with slow determined force. His hands interlaced with hers as his eyes closed and his mouth opened ever so slightly as if to savor the moment.

Elena couldn't believe the mixture of pleasure and pain that spiked through her body. It had been a while since she'd been with her first and only, and her body still felt tight and wound up with her new partner. She also couldn't remember it ever feeling so deep and so hard inside her before. The feeling was so enormous, her eyes lost focus and she had to break eye contact with Stefan. Her eyes rolled up and her mouth opened to let out a hitched breath as the pressure and fullness hit her. Her fingers squeezed around Stefan's hands as she let her body adjust to the welcomed intensity. Although it hurt, it felt so right to have him inside her body, like every nerve had craved this her entire life. After two seconds, she brought her eyes back to focus on Stefan's staring at her with grave concern, "Elena, are you sure you're okay? We don't have to do this."

Her eyes searched his and she knew he could never hurt her. She took a deep breath and let the tension ease out of her own face. She then let her lips turn up in the smallest hint of a smile as she pleaded, "Please don't stop Stefan. I want this. I need you." With those words, his faced eased up and the desire in his face returned as he began to pull out a little and thrust into her ever so slightly at a slow and deliberate pace. The slow draw of his cock in and out of her pussy was almost more erotic and maddening to Elena than the pain, but she knew it was necessary for her to get used to his size. With every thrust came more pleasure than pain as though he was pushing her to the edge of the first cliff of insanity. With each thrust, his eyes stared deeply into hers, making her his own and each time he got a little deeper, her moans would get deeper and a little shorter of breath. Each push on her inner walls felt like a bubble was building inside her. She couldn't tell if it was a ball of pleasure or pain; all she knew was that it was building and she couldn't wait for it to burst.

Stefan's breath began to catch and his face became very intense as though he was fighting back something powerful and not quite under his control. She could feel him growing even bigger inside her and all at once, she felt it. He hit that one spot inside her and she could feel the bubble of pleasure burst inside her, overtaking the pain and causing an explosion of erotic heat inside her womb. The feeling was so intense, she had to shut her eyes and her mouth formed into an O to let an even higher, yet deeper moan of ecstasy out of her. Her whole body tightened, then released at once and the sudden movement scared Stefan who stilled inside her. "Elena, are you okay?"

It took her five seconds to compose herself, but then her hands released his, her eyes opened to stare into his and her hands wrapped into his hair to pull him in for a deep kiss. Her tongue opened his lips as it sought out to devour his. She let her hands travel down the muscled planes of his back to his butt. Then she pulled her lips away ever so slightly and whispered into his lips, "I said, Don't. Stop." as she grabbed his ass and pushed his cock deeper inside of her causing both of them to let out labored moans of pleasure into each other's mouths as they sealed the agreement to thrust forward with a kiss.

Stefan began to thrust into her with earnest now and she realized he really had been holding back before. He was so much bigger than she even thought she was capable of handling. But she was over feeling pain; all she could feel now with each push of him into her was pure ecstasy building in her loins. It was no longer a bubble building, it was a bomb getting ready to go off and she couldn't wait for it but never wanted it to end all at the same time.

As he fucked her, her moans got louder and louder, which made him fuck her harder and harder, which only made her scream louder and louder. "Yes, Stefan. Don't stop, please don't stop!" She could feel the blood rushing all over her body, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes. Most of it was rushing to where her body was accepting Stefan's and she could feel her wetness enveloping him. He began to grunt and groan and shake his head. It was almost unnoticeable at first because his face was so concentrated and strained, but then she could see them. The little blue veins began to travel up his face and his eyes began to turn red as he stared at Elena's neck. She could feel the vein he was staring at, pumping massive amounts of blood all through her body. "Elena, I can't help it. I'm sorry, I can't do this…" He exclaimed as his pumping began to slow. She could see the fangs in his mouth as he spoke, but she wasn't scared. All she could feel was love for this broken being who was hers.

"Yes you can Stefan. We can. Look at me. Look at my eyes and just focus on us." She took his head in her hands and his eyes positioned on to hers. She then gave him a deep, almost tortured kiss and wouldn't let go of his lips until she felt the tension in his body ease. Then, when she released him, he looked at her with his clear intense green eyes again. They were as deep and soft as ever, yet inquisitive, almost as if to say, _How do you do that?_ She would never understand how he could make her feel caressed just by looking at her.

Then, all of a sudden, as if switching on a light, he sat up right onto his knees and pulled Elena by her hips toward his own hips with determination, never losing their connection. Elena still lay flat on the bed, her arms above her head on the pillows. While still inside her, Stefan's hands caressed her cheek, traveled down her neck and then to her breasts. He began to circle his rough, yet soft hands around her nipples, getting them to perk up into hard peaks. He then grabbed her left breast with his right hand and rubbed it firmly, causing her to moan and arch her back into his hand. She loved watching him fondling her breast, especially as his daylight ring caught the reflection of the candlelight and sparkled in her eyes. His other hand traveled down the side of her body to her hip and he grabbed it ever so powerfully, but not roughly and forced himself back deeper into her, causing her to writhe in pleasure at the welcomed push. She began to push back and small moans began to escape her lips again as Stefan's eyes darted from her face, to the hardened peaks of her small but perky breasts, to her entrance that he was now pounding in to with no inhibitions. His breath became labored as well as he began taking short intakes of breath and letting out moans of pleasure. His face was concentrated again, but in a completely good way. She could feel them getting back into the groove they had lost only moments ago. She couldn't help thinking _I wish this could last forever_. But her body also knew that it couldn't because it was building again and she knew her body wouldn't hold on much longer.

Stefan brought the hand he'd had on her breast down to her other hip and began to pound even harder and faster into her. She could see his taught stomach muscles tightening with every thrust. His strong pectoral muscles flinched and his sinewy arms flexed every time he pulled at her hips to thrust deeper into her. She almost had a slight fear that he might break her, but each time it would creep up it was broken by another wave of pleasure that overtook her each time he hit her in just that right spot. The pressure began to build to her almost shattering point again. She watched as he took his thumb into his mouth and sucked on it. She was a bit confused by the action, but too much in a sexual haze to think about it until she saw him bring it down to her mound and then she understood. "No, Stefan, don't…ahhhhhh." All she could think was _Oh. My. God. This is too much ecstasy. This shouldn't be allowed_ as Stefan's thumb rubbed small, agonizing, amazing circles with her clit, over and over and over again. It made any thoughts clear out of her head; vampire, human, blood – none of it mattered except for right here, right now connecting with this man. It felt like everything in her world, all of her energy, all of her love was concentrated at this one point in time on this tiny space they shared. Her hands had to squeeze hard into Stefan's pillows for some semblance of control on the frenzy she was feeling. She wanted to take one and bite into it. The building pressure of pleasure that came from the combination of him touching her inside and outside of her body was almost too much. She could feel herself rushing toward the precipice and right before she reached it, everything went hazy as if a fuzz on the TV screen. Then all at once, it came rushing back in with the picture exploding clearer than ever before as her body released and she screamed out his name over and over again. The room seemed to go from black and white to an even more vibrant color again. Her ears which seemed muted before, registered her screams and his moans of ecstasy like an erotic symphony, which only extended her pulses of pleasure. She'd never felt this kind of explosion so deep inside of her before. As she was experiencing her own body's circus of hold and release, she could see Stefan's body begin to shake and he let out a guttural groan as his eyes closed and she knew he found his own release. This seemed to calm her own orgasm down as the last tremor seemed to travel through her body and she was able to relax. Her hands softened as she stretched her fingers in and out and came to rest them on his legs. Stefan too shivered one last time and then seemed to relax his muscles. His grip on her hips eased and he let out a slow and deliberate breath, eyes closed. He then slowly opened his eyes as they traveled up her body and to her face. They looked relieved. He then grabbed her hands and pulled her up gently to sit on top of his legs opposite of him and wrapped his arms around her. He still had yet to sever their connection, which she loved. He then kissed her long and deep. One of her favorite soul shattering kisses that wasn't about sex or need or apology, but purely filled with love. Then he stopped and put his forehead to her forehead. He closed his eyes and said, "Thank you."

"For what?" she asked.

"For saving me" was all he said.

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you like it! After reading more fics these past few days, I've been inspired to perhaps write some other "not-for-network-television" versions of "happy endings" of our favorite Stelena scenes! But you have to let me know if you like it enough for more please. Thanks!**


End file.
